A Reunion
by Of Quirky Excellence
Summary: Just a one chapter fic i wrote, basically an alternate ending! Some K/M. in the end, Definately D/W.


The Reunion

Hi. This is a one-chapter story I am writing, because I am very angered by the end of s3, and by the fact that Djaq and Will never came back. This is from Robin's POV and it is mainly about Allan, Will and Djaq. Just a warning for all you Guy of Gisborne fans. If he is your favorite character he WILL die in this story, and I do not own the BBC show or its characters.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

Flashback…

" I haven't done anything! I swear!" No truer words ever spoken. If only I had believed them. None of this ever would have happened and Allan would not be lying before me, unconscious.

He had been shot and we were all lucky that Will and Djaq were there. Djaq saw him and shouted for Will. They had come to Sherwood in a rush, escorting King Richard and about 200 men into Nottingham. We were so lucky we had written to them. However, we wrote not to ask how they were doing as we would have liked. It was to say goodbye. Will came running, and he saw Allan. He stopped in his tracks and called for Richard and his men. Richard was angry at first, because he had know idea who Allan was.

"One of Robin's outlaws, and a dear friend of ours!" Will explained to the king as Djaq examined the four arrows in his back, and a nasty wound on his leg. She assumed he pulled the arrow out of his leg, and her thought was confirmed as a soldier found the arrow nearby.

That was when Will left to go find us. He remembered every detail of the forest, he said later, and he loved every bit of it.

He arrived at camp, out of breath, and the first to speak was Little John. "Will, is that you?" he asked, putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Yes! Yes! Allan needs help!" he panted.

"But…he betrayed us…what happened?" Much asked Will suspiciously.

"Oh, really?" Will answered. "He lies wounded in the forest. He may be dying. We don't know!"

_Isabella must have been messing with our heads! I thought with fury. "What did Djaq say?" I asked._

"_She just examined the wounds. She said nothing. But I could tell the news wouldn't be good, so I didn't bother to ask her." he said._

"_Let's go!" said Guy, letting Will notice him._

"_What the-" began Will._

"_I'll explain later, we have to get to Allan now." I replied, motioning for the gang to get ready to go to where Allan was._

_Present…_

"_What do we do?" Much whined. "When I see Isabella, I'm going to kill her!"_

_Allan had been taken back to camp by the king's guards, and we all tried to help him. Djaq and Will cut out the arrows, and Much tried to stop the bleeding. Kate was sort of confused about Will and Djaq, but we told her, Tuck and Archer that would explain later. Allan was hurt really badly. We all knew this. But little did we know of the events that would happen the very next day. _

_The next day…_

_The next day we escorted the king and his army, about 200 strong, to Nottingham castle. Kate and Djaq stayed with Allan, who had not yet awoken. We were sure he was alive, and we were not about to let him die. _

_I galloped ahead of the army with the king, whom Djaq and Will had led an army to rescue from Austria. Waiting for us, to my surprise, was the old sheriff, Vaisey! I was confused, and I figured it must have been him and his men who shot Allan down, but only he, Allan, and the other enemies knew. _

"_Charge!!!" Richard ordered his men. The next few moments were a total blur, and we all charged toward Vaisey's army. We had about 100 more men then him, and soon there were only a few, including him left. He and Guy were fighting. Guy tried very hard to defend himself, and he probably would have killed Vaisey, had it not been for a dart, a dart hitting him right in the back of his neck. He turned around to see who it was, and then it happened. Vaisey knocked Guy down with the hilt of his sword, and once he was down, the evil ex-sheriff stabbed Guy in the chest._

"_Guy!" I shouted out in fury, running over to him, while Vaisey was kept busy with one of Richard's soldiers. I took him into my arms and he said "So this is it." I nodded, and he went limp. Guy was dead._

_Just as I was about to get up and kill Vaisey, a female voice shouted out, "Going somewhere, Hood?"_

"_Isabella!" I shouted angrily. "I should have known you shot Guy!"_

_She, however, smiled and said nothing to me, and she tried to stab me, but then, she tripped over Guy's body. His sword, still clutched in his hand, pierced her shoulder on her way down. Guy now had his revenge. It was Will who finally axed the sheriff, killing him instantly, and ending his worst troubles for good. The guard captain screamed out, "Retreat!" and that was it. We were almost finished. Now for Prince John. We approached the castle with caution, and we all knew he may have had a larger army than Vaisey's, or ours, and happily, Prince John was not armed when we reached his quarters, and, as Much held a knife to his throat, I slew the evil prince._

_It was so much easier than we had expected, and we rejoiced. He died instantly, and we assumed the army that Vaisey had was their only defense, so we retreated. But our joy was short-lived. People cheered as we galloped by on horseback, but even though I knew in my heart they meant nothing, I was angry. One of our own was still suffering. Guy's body was being carried in a cart drawn by two horses, and I wondered if Allan A Dale would suffer the same fate. _

_Once we were back at camp, I believed my fears were confirmed. I approached the entrance to the secret camp, and Djaq greeted me. "Were you successful?" she asked._

_I looked down. "In a way, yes. Guy is dead. My brother. Dead."_

"_What?!" Djaq said, very surprised. _

"_My father and his mum, they had an affair, and then came Archer, son of Gisleigh and Malcolm."_

"_Oh." she replied. _

"_I never trusted Guy…but Robin, I am so sorry!" Kate chimed in._

"_How is Allan?" I asked nervously. "Is he…?"_

"_No." said Djaq. "We stopped the bleeding, and he is only half-conscious right now, but if you want you may come and see him."_

_I nodded, and she showed me to the bed Allan was in. He looked up at me, his eyes uneasy. "Angels." he said. "I am surrounded by angels."_

"_No. You are with us! Allan A Dale, I am so sorry! This is all my fault. If you had died I never would have forgiven myself!" I said, a tear trickling down my cheek._

"_Not being funny, did we win the last fight?" he asked. "Am I dead?"_

"_Yes. And no you aren't dead." I replied, relieved to finally say that he wasn't dead out loud. "Djaq and Will found you."_

"_Robin." Djaq said, approaching us. "We must honor the dead."_

"_Wh-what?" Allan stuttered. "Who died?"_

"_Allan. I am very sorry to tell you this, because I know he was your friend, but Guy is no more." Djaq said solemnly. _

_Allan paused, and it seemed as if he stopped breathing for a moment, and he said to Djaq and I, "He was really a good man a heart though, wasn't he, Robin?"_

_This was it. I broke down and cried. John and Tuck helped Allan outside, and Djaq led the way to Gisborne's final resting place. _

_I recovered, and was the first to speak. "I- I don't really have much to say, but he was a good man, and we must honor him in his final resting place."_

_Tuck spoke next. "May God rest his soul."_

"_Djaq?" I asked, turning to her. She shook her head._

_Allan was next to speak. "Guy wasn't always good to me, and he wasn't good to very many of us, but I'll miss him, just the same. He was my friend."_

_Archer then said, "I wish I had known him longer, he was, after all like a brother to me." We laughed softly at his irony, and we all left the grave site._

_Two weeks after Guy's funeral…_

_I am telling this story from Locksley manor, my rightful home. Guy is now buried near the camp, our old home, Allan has recovered, and Will and Djaq have decided to stay and raise their two girls, Mara and Saffiya in England. John, Archer and Tuck have all bought houses nearby, and Kate and Much have gotten engaged and shall be married soon. Here my story ends, and Robin of Locksley is now my long-deserved title._

_RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH_

_A/N: So sorry it was a bit long and sorry about Gisborne, but please rate and review! Bye!_


End file.
